Tytania
Sentai Filmworks | studio = Artland | network = NHK-BS2 | first = October 9, 2008 | last = March 26, 2009 | episodes = 26 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese novel series written by Yoshiki Tanaka that has not been concluded yet, with the latest volume being released in 1991. It has been adapted into an animated television series directed by Noboru Ishiguro. It premiered on NHK's BS-2 satellite channel on October 9, 2008. The series is a space opera based on a series of three books written by Tanaka between 1988 and 1991 about people who try to liberate the galaxy from the rule of the Tytania-clan and seek refuge with a rebel force. Plot In a future where mankind is scattered across the stars, the Empire of Valdana is under the control of the Tytania clan, which forged its influence through intimidation and economic might. In the year 446, Tytania dispatches a large fleet to seize a new piece of technology from the city-state of Euriya. Much to everyone's surprise, Euriya decides to resist and wins. Their isolated act of rebellion sets into motion a sequence of events that strains the careful alliances and treaties within the empire as various factions seek to exploit the situation to their own advantage. In the ensuing turmoil, ambitious members of the Tytania nobility begin moving against each other in an effort to settle old grievances and seize control of the clan. What started as an act of rebellion by Euriya, quickly expands into a civil war – with the wealth and power of the empire up for grabs to whoever is bold enough to seize it. Characters Nobility ; The "Landless Lord" Ajman Tytania is the current head of the Tytania clan. ; Jouslain Tytania is one of the four dukes in line to succeed Ajman Tytania as the clan's next Landless Lord. His flagship is the ''Austra. ; Idris Tytania is the youngest of the four Dukes in line for succeeding as the head of the clan. His flagship is the Fire Phoenix. ; Ariabert Tytania is one of the four dukes in line to succeed Ajman Tytania as the head of the Tytania Clan. He commands the flagship Golden Sheep. ; Zarlisch Tytania is one of the four dukes in line to succeed Ajman Tytania as the head of the Tytania Clan. Zarlisch's flagship name is the Typhoon. ; Lydia (10 years old) is the second princess of the Elbing Kingdom. She currently resides on Uraniborg under the custody of Jouslain Tytania. Resistance ; Fan Hyulick is a former Admiral of Euria, who inflicted the first defeat to the Tytania clan in 200 years. ; Lira Florenz is part of the resistance force on Emmental seeking to restore the Principality of Casabianca. Anime The anime adaptation of Tytania is produced by Artland and began its run on broadcast station NHK on 9 October 2008. References External links * Official website for the TV anime series * * Tytania info on The Anime Network, streaming begins July 15, 2010. Category:Light novels Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Space opera de:Tytania es:Tytania ja:タイタニア zh:泰坦尼亞